Safe
by BlindfoldMiss
Summary: Faramir, the young captain of the White Tower is sitting, waiting in patience for news. His worry is getting bigger and he's becoming more and more nervous. Why? Because his older brother, Boromir is severely injured. And there are no words still of his condition.


Safe

A fanfic about the brotherly bond between the Gondor brothers. It probably happens some years before the take of Osgiliath and Boromir's departure for Rivendell. It's just one of those non canon, short moments that I like to write. I'm not perfect at this, so no hating below, alright?

And by the way, this isn't a slash pairing fanfic, okay? It's only about bromance.

Characters belong solely to J.R.R Tolkien

- Another worthless battle... That's all it was. – Faramir, the captain of the White Tower complained, sitting in a chair, speaking to himself – More time wasted than gained, that's what happened.

His voice was heavy and low within the silence of the Houses of Healing and the bandages weren't enough to cover up the agony of worry in his heart. He was patiently waiting for someone, but as every minute passed, he became more and more nervous.

He and his brother were training in the nearby woods of the City, when they were ambushed by orcs. Faramir suspected, since he became captain, that Mordor seemed to increase its power every passing day. And Gondor, on the other hand, seemed like its shield was slowly cracking and its defenfes were few.

But at the moment, those weren't the thoughts that worried his mind. The problem was that Boromir, his older brother, had been seriously injured from the battle and he still had not heard any words about him. Why? Why was it taking so long?

- Captain Faramir – a familiar voice called: It was Madril, his second-in-command – The director has summoned you.

Faramir accompanied him, and in short time, they met the director, who was staring at the city from the window, possibly puzzling something in his mind.

- Director... – Madril, trying to catch his attention – Captain Faramir is here, just like you requested.

- Ah! – the man let escape a suprised sound – Captain Faramir. I need to speak with you urgently. I'm sure it will be of your concern.

- Is Boromir alright? – the young man asked, rushing in because that was the only thing that mattered to him right now – I've been waiting for news about him: Is he alright?

The director silenced himself, a grim look was written all over his face.

- It was worse than I thought. The wounds are healing, but...

- But what?! – Faramir said, in an harsher tone than he meant.

- There's no certainty that he can survive. The pain is harsh on his body... It's more a matter of recovering. He might succumb to the wounds.

- No... – the young captain muttered, his eyes wide with shock – No... That can't happen...

- Boromir is a mighty man. There's also a chance that he might live. But, like I said before...There's no certainty.

- Where is he? – he asked, his worry now heavier than ever – Could you lead me to him?

- Of course. But be quiet, sir. The room of the badly injured is not a place for screams.

Faramir followed the director quickly, just longing, anxious to see his big brother. He just... Boromir couldn't die! He couldn't leave him like that! His protector, his defensor... He could not give up so easily! Faramir had also received a wound while defending the one that always stood for him. Boromir was the closest family he had left.

- There he is.

Faramir rushed to his brother, kneeling besides him and examining his condition nervously.

He was pale. You couldn't even hear the sound of his breathing. He had bandages wrapped around his chest and both arms, but he still had few clothes on. Few, dried drops of blood were clear under his nose and mouth, and his eyes were closed. Closed. He seemed at peace, calmly sleeping like an angel. But that was... For Faramir, that was...That was not peaceful in the slightest! He felt the urge to cry, his throat ached as he gasped more and more while watching his dear brother silent as the dead. He took hold of his older brother's hand, his grip was tight around it, forcefully not wanting to let go. Boromir's hand was now close to his younger brother's lips, his eyes were shining of clear, limpid tears. The director stared sadly at him, knowing that their once great bond was now reduced into grief.

Then, suddenly, Boromir's eyes flicked still closed and he moved slightly as he layed down, like trying to wake up from a dream. Faramir's hands now held tight as he waited, desperate to talk to his brother. His greenish, blue eyes had finally opened. Boromir seemed sleepy and tired, but that was no more than pain mingling with his life.

- Faramir... – he murmured, nothing more than a whisper.

- Boromir. – the younger brother replied, still holding the pale hand close to his lips. A faint smile appeared on his big brother's face.

- Y-You're... alright...

Faramir returned the smile and replied as well, a few gasps of relief started to mingle.

- Yes. I'm fine...I'm fine.

- Silly little brother... – Boromir said, but small laughs escaped his lips – You nearly got yourself killed...

- I just – his smile vanished for a while – I couldn't see you die in front of me.

They quieted themselves for some time, hearing each other's comfortable breathing.

- You're the silly one... – the young captain replied, smiling once again – Always going after orcs, always trying to be the hero...

- Look who's talking... – Boromir laughed again at that reply – Who's the reckless, little brother who prefered to dream of slaying dragons than studying?

- I guess that's me.

- Head-in-the-clouds.

Faramir could not sustain a flick of annoyance at that old nickname. Since childhood, Boromir had kept calling him that, because of the sort of ridiculous fantasies that he always believed in. But he simply smiled as he whispered softly:

- Idiot.

Suddenly, completely out of the blue, Boromir started coughing hard and continuously, making Faramir to put a hand on his forehead, trying to comfort his older brother. A few drops of blood escaped Boromir's mouth, while he slowly tried to calm himself down by breathing deeply. He gently caressed his damaged chest, hissing a bit in pain.

- What's wrong with him?! – Framir asked to the director, still standing behind them. The old man smiled, but his heart was filled with pity.

- Do not worry, sir. He is just struggling against the wound. I've seen others who would fell for it easily, but your brother is a strong man.

Faramir turned again to look at Boromir, smiling yet again.

- Don't be such a baby, little brother. I'm – he coughed once more – I'm just glad you're safe.

- Me too.

- You were... magnificient there, you know...?

- Uh?

- I saw you... – Boromir told him, like he was remembering a pleasant memory – I saw you fighting all those orcs... You were brilliant.

Faramir did not say anything.

- But... When you fell... My worry couldn't find an end... I... needed to know...I needed to make sure-

- There, brother. – Faramir interrupted him, as he felt that his brother was exaggerating – You should rest-

- You... can't... make me...

The young captain smiled. Hmph. Stubborn as always.

- In the end... you handed yourself pretty nicely... – Boromir complimented – Which still leaves a question that I need answered.

The younger brother stared confused at that remark, not quite understanding what he meant. But Boromir simply grinned when he noticed Faramir's expression.

- If big brothers are supposed to protect the little ones after them, then... What am I supposed to do now?

- Just admit it.

- Admit what?

- That I'm stronger than you.

- Pfft! In your dreams! – Boromir replied, laughing – How about a little spar when I get better? Then we will see who's the strongest.

- You aren't going to forget about it so easily, are you?

- Not at all. – he smiled wide at Faramir, but his eyes were now forcing themselves not to close – Then I will finally get my answer.

- We'll see. If we have time for it.

They stood silent for a moment, so glad to be together, so glad to be alive. Most of the time they were so busy, most of the time they barely saw each other. But when they did... It was like they always had been together... It was like when they were merely children and so carefree... It was like they couldn't waste the precious moments they had together left by doing nothing. They'd train, they'd drink, they'd laugh... They'd simply forget the looming evil that threatned their world for a moment, and... Smile. They would smile for a while. And they would not let despair took hold of them. They would... Smile.

Faramir kept his hand layed down Boromir's forehead, keeping warm as he thought of all the good times that they had shared. Such times were more valuable than gold itself. Something that could not be bought. That could not be priced. But specially... That it could not be so easily forgotten.

- You won't leave me here alone, trapped forever, will you? – Boromir asked.

- No, Boromir. – Faramir denied – I'm going to look after you everyday. I still need time for my wounds to heal as well.

- That will be cheerful. At least I won't have to hear the same silence for these next few weeks... This place is as grim as my nightmares...

They both laughed a bit, feeling happy to have some company in the peaceful days that would spend together from now on.

- Thank you – Boromir told him, and in his eyes dwelled a glimpse of happiness.

- No, thank you for being the best brother in the world.

- That's cheesy.

- But it still sounds nice. – Faramir removed his hand from Boromir's forehead and added – Now go to sleep.

- You can't tell me-

Before he could finish that sentence, he began sleeping almost immediately, making his younger brother laugh.

- Sleep tight, brother.

Well! I hoped you liked this brotherly scene between the Gondor brothers ( which are to much for me) and I hope you have a pleasant day or night or rest of it, whatever, just be happy about anything! :D

Reviews and comments are appreciated, I'm not afraid of contructive criticism, but hate and flames are not! I'm not a professional at this, but I don't need to hear your insults just because you are bored out of your freaking mind or pathetic, miserable life.

But if your kinds words or critiscism are not meant for hurting, then you're very welcome and I hope you enjoy my fanfics! Bye everyone, see you soon! :3


End file.
